kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuijiopea
Yuijiopea (you-ee-gee-oh-pea-uh)' '''is a chat room with not many chatters, but have some of the weirdest, yet most friendliest conversations in Kongregate! People who come are dubbed Yuijiopeans, and they often call it Yui to shorten out the name. People come here to drink ginger ale, eat goat cheese, listen to music, watch movies and talk a bit too. It is also a land of strange beats and strange words.Yuijiopea is a really nice chat, but can be dead sometimes and has some trolls, but anyone's welcome! Try inviting your friends to come. We like having random conversations about anything and we play all sorts of games. Our room ID is 36302, so join us today! Staff Despite Yuijiopea getting visits from many administrators and moderators, these are the ones that visit most often. '''Cochesepc '- Although this quiet admininstrator never talk, he still comes very often to Yuijiopea! - Inactive Deceptinerd '''- A mod from Entropic Delirium who likes Godzilla and Transformers. A nice guy, who is obsessed with Caps. Became a moderator in Yuijiopea on 6/12/14. -'' '''Inactive'' MrBoss - MrBoss is one of the only moderator that comes to Yuijopea regularly as well as the creator and owner of the room. He refuses to tell us what the name of the room actually means. Though recently, MrBoss told us the name was deprived from Chinese fish, although this has not yet been fully confirmed. - Active PsichoGhost - '''A remarkably friendly user, he's the proud room owner of The Hive. Known to give decent advice and be something of a good guy whenever he sees fit, he always seems to know just what to do when things get serious. Or ridiculous. Ya never know, yeah? -'' Active'' Special thanks to welderkong or welder as you may know him on kongregate for editing this wiki page, as well as many others. Thank you. Yuijiopeans Even if you are super awesome, special, and have super powers, please do not add yourself to this list unless you are a regular, come to chat, and are known by the people listed below. Please note that to be considered active, you must visit Yuijiopea and if a month passes after that day and you never visited between those two days, you will be deemed inactive. Thank you for your time, please come again. '''1keko1 - A very nice guy who owns a puppy named Juno. (Who he describes to pee a lot.) - Inactive 3mike231 - A guy who likes inviting people into his private room and who enjoys playing Everyone Edits.Now he has moved on towards other chatroom and becoming less active on Kongregate. - Inactive 91238576 - '''A great troll who never lost an argument in his life, he hates Americans. Hse is banned often and is usually found playing PR2. He has many alternative accounts usually of the same name with a different number attached to the end of it. There's also a love triangle between Speedster879, Pantso1, and 91238576. - ''Inactive'' 'Ariel_ - ''The leader of the Pinecone Raider, with an assistant named TheHolyOne59. -'' Inactive'' Lol123_Lolabc/History30/Bacon8362 - '''Originally Lol123_Lolabc, then History30, and now Bacon8362. He is a nice guy who enjoys bacon, war games, and stick figures. - ''Inactive'' '''Beavis21 - '''He is a nice guy from New Jersey who is currently in college. - ''Inactive'' '''Benede/Battleship203 - '''A very nice guy who enjoys Realm of the Mad God. Alt is battleship203 after he was hacked. -'' Inactive'' '''Bijju - Likes to get angry over games, though does not give up. His likes include anime, (especially Studio Ghibli) soundtrack, and classic rock. He plays Starcraft2 and Final Fantasy. He has a positive attitude, and believes that anything is possible. - Active Bob2cow - A user who has a hard time deciding which game to play and thinks that Runescape is a gay game for nerds. - Inactive Buckethead390 '''- A verticle, flying noob who likes to dance on the sun, get shot up by a shotgun, sleep in water, swim in lava baths, drink poison, turn into a turtle, become an amoeba, and eat pie. - ''Inactive'' '''D_Stryk - Oldest member of this chatroom, enjoys eating goulash, and playing long hours for a badge. He is now roaming around Kongregate through different chatrooms. - Inactive DaBombs - The one guy who likes to smash his moniters and force poor speed to give him Kong rats. Nonetheless, he's a great guy who enjoys playing the super crazy guitar maniac deluxe series as well as Platform racing 2. Also, he achieved moderator status on Platform Racing 2, so kudos to him! - Inactive Dadudemon - Uses mom jokes like they are a brand new. Warning: he says perverted things and this is why his gamer name is "Dominasty". Some misunderstand it as trolling but he's just a crazy person that is bored. - Inactive PizzaBombXD/DarkTacoZ - Originally PizzaBombXD, A nice guythat goes to Yuijiopea and Purple Haze (now called Labyrinth). He comes to Yuijiopea just to see his friends, but usually likes to troll Yuijiopea. Now, he plays Modern Warfare 3 and comes on less. -'' Inactive'' Determine - '''Cool gal that is nice to talk to. Very calm, all the time (only when Rizza's around). Rizza felt that Determine's bio needed to be longer so he's adding things. Determine's favorite person is Rizza, and enjoys spending time with Rizza because he (as confirmed in his bio) is awesome at everything. Speed is there too, he's just kinda there, ya know? Together we are the three amigos. - ''Active'' '''EXCALIBER117 - '''A rather shifty guy from Virginia. Huge two-timing online dater and Ex-boyfriend of Rah, Kolp, and others. Also threatens to commit suicide for those who hurt his feelings. What a brilliant wuss he is. - ''Inactive (wish he committed suicide already)'' '''Graveyard890 - The person that started this wiki and helped make Yuijiopea alive. He loves wandering around random chatrooms or hanging out in Uber Universe. He is fun, nosy, and likes to ask many questions. His favorite game is Minions. He is also the Pinecone Raider's Navigator. Grave recently left kong to venture the unknown world of reality. We wish him all the best of luck. - Inactive Nintendo123Yahoo/Kyuubi879 - Originally Nintendo123Yahoo, and Suicide Idiot Bomber on Platform Racing 2, he went from Ocean Palace to Yuijiopea. His nickname is also "Suicide-Kun" for Speed and he calls Speed "Speedy-Kun," and Determine calls him "nin" from Nintendo. - Active IamSpiderman1234 - '''Likes to troll; sometimes takes it a bit far. - ''Inactive'' '''kolp14856 - Ex-boyfriend of Ex. - Inactive '' '''Lilbigsist - '''A nice girl from Maine. - ''Inactive Mageofcats - A random mage of cats who has two different sides and they like to argue much. Mage enjoys talking to himself, and is easily misunderstood by others. He is the weirdest person you'll meet, and you will most likely not understand what he's saying((This is the real Mageofcats. To be honest I'm different now, sorry for my inactivity but my computer hates me and it was only through random chance that I'm able to leave you guys this: See you later! And I WILL FIND A WAY! If I don't, see you on the soutside of alice's looking glass. Oh, and my black claws will still be apparent. So I can hit Determine. Sigh. Sorry for editing this wikipedia, but there is literally no way that I'll be able to talk to any of you ever again... unless... IDEA STRIKESHA!!! for this. I don't think it's allowed... but seriously. Just wanted to say 'bye')). - Inactive MechanoDestruto - Friendly, quiet user of Yuijiopea, who always tells Speed he has Speedsapien blood. - Inactive Metalsoldier117 - A nice guy who is always idling. -'' Active'' NewbloodAR - '''Ex-boyfriend of Rah. - ''Inactive'' '''NinjaMasterDX - A very random guy who loves to chill with his friends, have fun, and play a variety of different epic games. He doesn't enjoy games with good graphics, although his favorite games include Minecraft and Team Fortress 2. - Inactive Pantso1/TehPants - A person. - Inactive Pok_03 '''- Pok can be angry at times. He is also a badge-hunter with a good laptop, who plays Runescape and various other games. He has the high score for the most toilet visits on Wasted Youth Part 1. - ''Inactive'' '''Pontoty - A person who carries many personas and can be nice or mean depending on his mood. He likes to chat in Yuijiopea or in The Crunchy chatrooms when he visits Kong, which is not often. He goes on JV or Acid when he is not on Kong, which are PR2 websites/chats. He also believes Ariana Grande is the sexiest person ever and a great singer, which has become rather annoying to hear. -'' Inactive'' Pvvionlinist - A dancing milk carton who was almost killed by Speed months ago, but they became friends. Pvv also enjoys playing the violin and chatting with friends. - Active Redfin_802 - User who enjoys eating donuts. Red also gets very angry and frustrated in chat, but friendly once you get to know him. His favorite game is Fantasy Online. -'' Inactive'' RedFury500 - He loves playing sports, board games, and likes listening to music. His favorite shows include Bleach and Dragon Ball Z. - Active '' 'Rext80''' -'' Migrated from Uber Universe to Yuijiopea to find a peaceful chat. He was kicked out of Uber Universe and Eggstraordinary to come home to Yuijopea. LONG LIVE YUINESS! Also, please take note of his bad temper and just try not to piss him off, but other then that he's awesome! He is less active nowadays and is found at UU occasionally.' -'' Inactive Speedster879 '''- Gamer, turtle lover, anime fan, average person. Very calming person. Mostly plays Platform racing 2 whenever he is online. - ''Active'' '''Spoonla - Really nice and is also awesome and lovely and perfect and a joy to be around. Beware, once he/she is bored he/she loves partaking in trolling so do not take offence in his/her jokes, because he/she is just bored. However, he/she now takes things to an extreme level with her inappropriate jokes. -'' Inactive'' Tcgreen98 - Laid back dude who loves to make inappropriate jokes. - Inactive TheHolyOne59 - '''The assistant of the leader, Ariel_, of the Pinecone Raiders. - ''Inactive'' '''XTheXRizzaX - That awesome one noob. Rizza's favorite person is Determine, they always race on Mario Bros together. :) - Ina''ctive'' XxC43d34xX '''- Friendly user of Yuijiopea who thinks Speed took his place in the universe as the troll of Yuijiopea, A person who does not chat often, but when he does it is about muting someone or in an arguement. He loves to argue with spoonla, and competition feeds his boredom. He thinks the people of Yuijiopea are as weird or weirder than he is, which is why he keeps on coming back. He stresses when there are too many people or when people don't like him. He also uses Speed as an example of someone you should look out for, much to Speed's chagrin. - ''Inactive'' 'xXTobySoccerXx '- A game developer who visits Yuijiopea when he's not busy, really friendly and enjoys soccer. - ''Inactive'' '''xxxrahxxx - '''A nice 19-year-old girl who goes to college. She gets mad easily, apparently. Also, she is the ex-girlfriend of Ex and New. - ''Active'' 'ZackFairGX '- Zack likes to play rpg games and loves doing ^^ after every sentence. He is also fluent in French as well as English. - ''Active'' '''Zombiekidz - Really likes brains and cakes. - Inactive Last activity update at 08/29/14 by Speedster879. :> Not up to date with the latest regulars. Not that you guys aren't important, just that there isn't an active editor. Groups Feel free to add any official groups in here! Pinecone Raiders A group who raids chat rooms with Yuijiopea as their HQ, or den, as stated by Holy. It is currently leads by Ariel_ and her assistant, TheHolyOne59. Graveyard890 also is a navigator. Ariel herself admitted the word "pinecone" was in the group name because they "shove pinecones up people's asses after raiding a chat room". This group is no longer active in Yui. Memorable Quotes Lunka * It should be later so he can go pass out and fall on soft surface, forget today, have crazy visons... have it magicly be tomorrow ..no it is not sleep. Mageofcats *We are one you and I. Shut the hell up. No. I can sing if I want to! *punches myself* OW! I SAID SHUT UP! D; NinjaMasterDX *Kongrats = Kong rats Speedster879 *If you know what sneezing is, sleeping is like the period between when you sneeze and when you stop sneezing, only longer, by like, 7 hours 59 minutes and 55 seconds. *That's not how you summon Yui! You say it like this: "Arise, your majesty! For you are the Holy Chat Room, Yuijiopea!". *The bane of the universe has arrived! Ladies and gentlemen, Determine! *I'm a magical two-faced turtle-based unicorn squirrel. You're welcome. Pantso1 *Let's get our game faces on! -_- 91238576 *All animals are equal but some animals are more equal than others, this is the rule of life. *If you read this, the idea of sugar free cotton candy is more intelligent than you. XTheXRizzaX *''I just want a sandwhich.'' Memorable Conversations pok_03: imma cook a egg, you eggs are making me hungry pok_03: we already have a pan, its just not washed. Speedster879: Wash it, lol Speedster879: Get soap and scrub... Not that hard... =P pok_03: can you do it for me? Speedster879: Yeah whats your address, Ill ship myself to you Speedster879: Nvm, I'll cook the egg for you... ------------------------------------------------------------- 3mike231: So when does the room owner come? Determine: mrboss comes sometimes... 3mike231: Hmm 3mike231: We have to summon him. ZackFairGX: lol 3mike231: Find a goat, Deter start a fire. Determine: what... Determine: *starts fire* there lol 3mike231: Now Zack where is that goat? ZackFairGX: -tries the dance again- 3mike231: XD no we need to make a sacrafice metalsoldier117: w-t-f is goin on here ZackFairGX: dunno Determine: lols ------------------------------------------------------------- Determine: hey D D_Stryk: :D Determine: how was your goulash? D_Stryk: Hey D D_Stryk: it was awesome! Determine: lol :D D_Stryk: i polished off the leftovers an hour ago D_Stryk: baked tilapia for tonight Speedster879: Everyone's calling each other 'D' and saying ':D'. Speedster879: ._. D_Stryk: ( ._.) Determine: lol cuz our names start with D Speedster879: And by everyone I mean two people. Determine: not S Speedster879: Uh, well! ⌐.⌐ Determine: i can call u S if u want liefwarrior: You can call me L Speedster879: S stands for what Speedster879: ._. Determine: L hi D_Stryk: Hi L :) liefwarrior: Sup D? Determine: nm, u? liefwarrior: S stands for sick Speedster879: Speed, Speedster, Speedster879, Speedtester, Soeed, Soeedster, Soeedster879, Soeedtester, Ster. D_Stryk: Sexy Speedster879: Hi Y, It rhymes Speedster879: *gets giddy* liefwarrior: Lol, S stands for super. :p Determine: lol yup liefwarrior: Lmao! liefwarrior: Wait, and what does D stand for? Speedster879: Donuts D_Stryk: ಠ_ಠ liefwarrior: Hahah ------------------------------------------------------------- Speedster879: There's this thing I had to kill... Determine: looks easy enough Speedster879: 8000 health isnt anything near easy Speedster879: And it makes this little things that grow from him Determine: how much health u got? Speedster879: Which distracts nearby armies. Speedster879: So a path is cleared. Speedster879: Idk Speedster879: Just a couple of advanced towers. Speedster879: 2 rangers hideout 4 arcane wizards 5 Holy orders. Speedster879: Basically every shot it takes gives it 1/10 of a pixel of a health off. Speedster879: And with the Holy Order knights distracted by invading spawns, it takes a heck of a long time. Speedster879: So does it still sound easy. >.> Determine: yeah Determine: u just take the shoe and step on it.. yeah Speedster879: Yes a giant Holy shoe appears out of no where and stomps it. Determine: yes, if u believe hard enough it will happen speed.. Speedster879: Next thing you know a giant hand steals you and takes you to a place where they sell fish at a gift shop and you escape on David Hasselhoff to get back to your workplace where your boss is about to be fried by the King of the Seas. Speedster879: v.v NinjaMasterDX: ... Determine: lol true ------------------------------------------------------------- Background information: Determine's name is supposedly Sally. Kyuubi879: Sally is my cat's name.. Speedster879: Yes Deter is your cat. Congratz!! Kyuubi879: really? Determine: no im not mageofcats... :P Speedster879: She's your keyboard cats. pvviolinist: xD Speedster879: Cat* Kyuubi879: =o Deter has been sitting on my bed THIS WHOLE TIME Pvviolinist: can I be your talking dog? Speedster879: That sounds weird Suicide. Determine: that sounds wrong nin Kyuubi879: and sleeping on my daddy Determine: ninjad.. Kyuubi879: ._. Speedster879: Ninja'd Speedster879: Ninja'd about being ninja'd Determine: ninjad your ninja Determine: wow lol. ------------------------------------------------------------- Mageofcats: Yes, I can hear your groaning. Mageofcats: Your bemoaning of your cruel, heartless fate. Mageofcats: I'm sorry, but not sorry. Mageofcats: Sorry. Mageofcats: XD Matlica32: wait what im so lost in this chat... Mageofcats: I know. Mageofcats: Aren't we all lost? Mageofcats: XD shadow_chaos: ya me too...... Mageofcats: I feel like a visionary. XD Determine: im lost also Mageofcats: Booya Speedster879: If you're not lost in Yui, you're not human. Determine: agreed. Mageofcats: Anyways, Matlica32: okay Confucius Mageofcats: What? Mageofcats: You agreed to yourself. Mageofcats: Det, you are going insane, I think. Determine wow... Mageofcats: I'll save you! Mageofcats: *Slaps* Mageofcats: *Rather hard* Matlica32: no im insane... Mageofcats: *With large black claws* Matlica32: everyone knows that Mageofcats: :> Determine: whatever, your so weird. Matlica32: ?.? Mageofcats: ... Determine idunno ------------------------------------------------------------- dadudemon:No, Speed, you just said random stuff. Najitorius:the mongoose winks slowly at the one eyed snake at sundown Speedster879:^ Determine:lol Determine:wiki that!! And so it was "wikied," is that even a real word? ------------------------------------------------------------- XxC43d34xX: where do i live? Determine:c4 u live in cali XxC43d34xX:oh yeah ... behind walmart =_= XxC43d34xX:in a box .... a decked out box ------------------------------------------------------------- pantso1:Speed is my Queen Speedster879:Mhm Determine:lol.. Speedster879:I'm his Dairy Queen Speedster879:And he's my Burger King. pantso1:yeahh Kyuubi879:lol Speedster879:Know what I'm saying? Determine:haha lol XTheXRizzaX: I prefer Big Macs from McDonalds. Determine: lol pantso1:... ------------------------------------------------------------- Background information: Redfury500 is male. RedFury500:Aww Tbrat:hello Tbrat:hello? RedFury500:Hello RedFury500:Welcome To Yuji RedFury500:How May I Help You? RedFury500:You There? Tbrat:latte please RedFury500:Aww Yes Latte RedFury500:That Would Be $4.00 Tbrat:yep Tbrat:extra foam RedFury500:Heres Your Extra Form Latte Sir RedFury500:I Hope You Like It *winks* Tbrat:$$$$ Tbrat:theres 4 dollars RedFury500:Thank You RedFury500:Hows The Latte? Tbrat:taste like coffee and lollipops! Tbrat:so its good RedFury500:Aww As Sweet As You RedFury500:lol Tbrat:thnx Tbrat:have u played backyard monsters? RedFury500:Yes RedFury500:Fun Game Tbrat:what lvl are u? RedFury500:I Forgot.. RedFury500:Are You A Boy Or A Girl? Tbrat:im a lvl 33 1/2 Tbrat:boy RedFury500:oh RedFury500:I Am A Girl RedFury500:Tell From My Profile Picture RedFury500:I Meant Profile lol Tbrat:i already friended u RedFury500:Oh Thanks Tbrat:so i know Tbrat:no probs RedFury500:How Old Are You? Tbrat:20 RedFury500:Oh I Am 18 Tbrat:ninjas RedFury500:Have To Go Come On Often RedFury500:Bye Tbrat Tbrat:bye Tbrat:get on tomorrow at 5:00 And this my friends, is why you do not participate in online dating. Not true. This is a mere lie. Online dating is extremely recommended. ------------------------------------------------------------- spoonla: starburst spoonla: kit kat spoonla: skittles spoonla: sour patch kids spoonla: nerds MGS_ASSASSIN: sourpower spoonla: gummy worms MGS_ASSASSIN: gummy bears spoonla: peachi-os MGS_ASSASSIN: snickers spoonla: trix MGS_ASSASSIN: now and later Kyuubi879: level 10 e.e spoonla: three musketeers MGS_ASSASSIN: candy canes spoonla: mike and ike MGS_ASSASSIN: reeses peanut butter cup spoonla: snow caps MGS_ASSASSIN: jawbreakers spoonla: licorice MGS_ASSASSIN: jolly ranchers spoonla: gumdrops MGS_ASSASSIN: M and Ms spoonla: leamon heads MGS_ASSASSIN: lolipop spoonla: almond joy MGS_ASSASSIN: rice krispies bars Kyuubi879: Ah... I see why deter loves this game so much. Kyuubi879: :P spoonla: laffy taffy MGS_ASSASSIN: sugar dadddy spoonla: thin mints MGS_ASSASSIN: mr. goodbar spoonla: york patty MGS_ASSASSIN: mulk duds MGS_ASSASSIN: milk spoonla: whoopers MGS_ASSASSIN: payday spoonla: moon pies MGS_ASSASSIN: cotton candy spoonla: butter finger MGS_ASSASSIN: swedish fish spoonla: life savers MGS_ASSASSIN: tootsie rolls spoonla: tootsie pops MGS_ASSASSIN: twix spoonla: milky way MGS_ASSASSIN: twizzlers spoonla: baby ruth MGS_ASSASSIN: hershey's kiss spoonla: crunch MGS_ASSASSIN: caramel bar spoonla: krackle MGS_ASSASSIN: snap spoonla: candy corn MGS_ASSASSIN: airheads pvviolinist: Allo MGS_ASSASSIN: tic tac spoonla: mentos pvviolinist: ello :P MGS_ASSASSIN: trident gum pvviolinist: ? spoonla: boo, that's not candy MGS_ASSASSIN: lol. I lose spoonla: woo! victory is mine pvviolinist: ? pvviolinist: DAFUQ?! Never mess with spoon or spoon's candy! ------------------------------------------------------------- bijju: we need medical attention for the chat bijju: >.> bijju: Can you feel it dying Speedster879: no Speedster879: elaborate bijju: >.> bijju: The chat coughed into its sleeve, falling back into my arms. It was a thin, emaciated thing, thin and weak. Its chest heaved as it struggled to draw breath and blood oozed slowly from the corners of its lips. Its eyes were bruised black from… bijju: exhaustion, for it was kept awake all night because of the pain it felt. I knew it was dying. It knew it was dying, but it accepted the fact. It gripped my hand weakly, bijju: whispering "don't...forget...me". Speedster879: and then it exploded Speedster879: rather painfully if i must add bijju: "Let go, bijju, it's gone" said determine bijju: Speed shook his head sorrowfully, as if he drew every laborious and agonizing breath alongside the chat. bijju: I closed the chat's eyes and wrapped it in its shawl, careful not to let my tears fall on the body. bijju: days later.... Determine: still dead.. bijju: the funeral attendance was sparse; only a few of us could make it - others just didn't care. Speedster879: rest in piece bijju: We stood under the black umbrellas in silence, watching the grave, half-expecting the chat to rise once again. bijju: Soon I was alone in front of the Chat's grave, listening to the mourning-dove cry out in the rain. Speedster879: you'd rather not graveyard890: Ok :( bijju: I was lost in the glorious memory, in the time when Yuiji had 200 non-speaking members, when Sonny 2 was still the best game on Kong and there were festivities every day. bijju: Staring at the dirt, I realized that Yuiji was in a better place now. Deceptinerd: And then the chat exploded from the ground and began to attack all those it use to love, because we had enough money for the sequel. bijju: "you didn't forget me!" it cried. I nodded, smiling a bit myself. "no, we're wiki-ing you, yuiji"/ bijju: "You'll be forever preserved on the ever-shifting landscape of the internet as a monument." bijju: Amen / whatever kind of confirmation word. bijju: oh god this is redundant now that i look at it Speedster879: are you done bijju: thin twice. bijju: >.> you SAID to elaborate. Speedster879: i didn't mean like that lol This is a warning to not let chat die when bijju's on, he gets really emotional about it.. '' _______________________________________________________________________________________ : '''Want to be part of the fun? Want to be in the memorable convos or to be a Yuijiopean? Then come and get lost! Drink some ginger ale, eat some goat cheese, and meet some interesting people. Say something funny, be different, come often, and you'll be on here!' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms